Reunited
by Hunterbyday-Whovianbynight
Summary: My first "big" fanfiction! Head canon, implied Destiel (there is a little something at the end), Sam x OC. Lucifer's daughter holds the weight of the world on her shoulders. If she lives, Lucifer will turn good; if she dies, the apocalypse will happen, and it's up to Team Free Will to get her back to her father. Rated M just in case for future "compromising situations and themes."
1. Chapter 1

**Reunited**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Many millennia ago, before Lucifer was banished to Hell, he had a daughter named Annabella. He created her from the clay of the Earth, such as God had with mankind, and he was able to breathe some life into her. However, when Lucifer was deemed a threat to Heaven and was sent to the Cage for disobeying God, she was taken away from him the day she was created by Michael. He was about to kill her until God came and told him that she wouldn't pose any threat to Earth and breathed life into her and made her an angel to serve in her father's stead. God favored Annabella over all other angels, as she reminded him of Lucifer, his previous favorite. Michael became extremely jealous of her, and he often scorned and tortured her; he placed a spell on her so that she could neither enter Heaven or the human world, and she was stuck between the two. God was furious, and he tried to break the spell until Michael threatened to rebel like his brother Lucifer, and he did not want to lose another son, so Annabella was left completely helpless. And so it was that Annabella lived a life of loneliness; she saw so many people enter Heaven, but she could never go there herself and vice versa. But often times, Lucifer would send Death to check on her and see how she was faring, and Death recommended to God that she be the one who takes down the names of those entering Heaven. God obliged, but Michael, still uneasy that she would escape and rebel like her father, chained her to the gates of Heaven so she could never leave.

For millions of years, that is how Annabella lived. Lonely. Dead. Unfulfilled. In fear of Michael. The only angel who seemed to care for her was Castiel, but he still lived in fear that Michael would smite him for associating with her; but the two were inseparable and were matched by God to be angelic mates and the pair had a son, Samandriel. They never saw each other again after he was born, and Annabella forgot him after many years of loneliness.

Death brought news and a gift one day. He told her that in some time, it was indefinite when, a human man, her soul mate, and an angel from her past would come and rescue her from Heaven to be reunited with her father. This gift he brought was from her father, a sickle scythe similar to Death's, one of the few rarities she had from her father. She lived every day in the hopes this human and this mysterious angel would come and save her and reunite her with her father.

Sometime after this, Michael tortured Annabella, asking her if she was helping her father overthrow Heaven and in aiding the creation of the apocalypse, but she denied all these accusations and was tortured mercilessly until God stepped in and told him to stop, saying she would be a useful pawn in the path to Judgment Day. She could only wait until these two men would come and save her from this hell of a Heaven.

_Meanwhile, in the Cage…_

For Lucifer, it was practically hell that his brother Michael was trapped in the Cage with him. If the Cage wasn't already bad enough, it was even worse that he was here. The pair always fought and sparred with one another, often times it led to tears and silence for hours and sometimes days on end. But one day, it was too much for Michael, and he confessed to Lucifer that he and the other archangels were going to kill his daughter Annabella on the 21st of December of that year.

Lucifer immediately began to make plans to break the Cage. After months of planning and preparation, he figured out a plan to get into Sam Winchester and Castiel's heads to tell them that they had to go rescue his daughter from Heaven and keep her safe until they have to bring her to him on the eve of the Winter Solstice in Los Angeles, the city of angels.

This is that story.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for your reads and reviews on the previous chapter, and I would invite you to do the same with this chapter as well. I do not own Supernatural, all those rights belong to the creators. Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: First Contact**

_(Sam Winchester POV)_

_December 13, 2015_

"SAM WINCHESTER YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME WHEN I SPEAK TO YOU," screamed a voice in my head that vaguely reminded me of Lucifer's. Oh shit. It was Lucifer's. I fell asleep again for a few hours, and in my head, appeared Lucifer. Again. God, what was it going to take for this guy to give up?

"Sam Winchester, I have a large but required task for you, your idiot brother, and your angel friend Castiel to carry out for me," said Lucifer with that annoying little tone in his voice. He had said Castiel with an airy voice, making it sound angelic. God, this man was ironic.

"What is it that you want? I'm not going to be your fucking vessel, Lucifer. You of all people should know that. Just give it up!" I huffed back at him.

"Hah, you little humans. You think everything in the world revolves around you... Oh I'm getting sidetracked. I don't have much time now, Sammy. My daughter is in serious trouble in Heaven-"

"You have a daughter? How did that ever happen?! Is she a neph-?"

"Not important!" He yelled at me. "You need to rescue her. Michael plans on killing her," he says with a sad tone in his voice.

"Good. He's probably right killing any offspring of yours; it's the only time I'll agree with an archangel," I say back to him.

"I don't think you understand, Sammy. According to legend, killing her will unleash my anger and the apocalypse WILL occur. My little Annabella, she's the only person I've ever loved, besides my father. Michael doesn't understand. He thinks killing us will make Judgment Day occur. He's wrong. It's the opposite. Do you really want the apocalypse? Do you?!" I nodded, fear in my eyes. "That's why it's so important that you save her, Sam!" He practically screams at me, and he's close to crying. Wow. He truly does love her.

" ? Are you serious?! This is messed up, Lucifer. But what do I need to do to save her? How do I even GET to Heaven?!" I say.

"Your friend Castiel will take you. She sits up at the pearly gates. Easy peasy. You just have to deliver her to me at the city of angels on the eve of the Winter Solstice and then the world can continue turning,"

He looks at me with tears in his eyes, and whimpers out a please. "Please Sam, I love her. Do it for me."

I am shocked at how much he loves her. Truly and 100% shocked. But then again, do I want the world to go up in flames? Eh, not really. "Alright. I'll do it," I say confidently, sure that I will be able to do it.

"Great! Now you just need to get her to me, or I swear to my father I will smite you and everyone you love," and with a snap of his fingers, he's gone and I wake up to a concerned Cas and Dean standing over me.

"Hey Sammy, you looked like you were having a bad dream, what's up?" Dean says to me, concerned as always. God, I'm not a kid anymore, I wish he'd stop worrying about me all the time.

I sit up in the bed and put a hand up to my forehead, and try to run the asleep out of my eyes. "Lucifer. And he has a favor for us," I tell the two and they get widened eyes and I can tell they want to hear more.

"What does he want, Sam?" Cas inquired eyes full of worry.

"He has this kid. A girl. And she's stuck in Heaven or whatever, and the archangels are gonna kill her, and if they do before we get to her, the apocalypse is gonna go down, and fuck man, we have to return her to him in one piece by the Winter Solstice," I ramble to them.

"Wait, he's got a kid? How did that even happen?! This is strange, but LUCIFER? A daughter? Well now I've seen it all. Anyways, how are we gonna get her then?" Dean asked me.

Cas replied to Dean, "Yes, he does have a 'daughter' if you will. He created her like God created mankind and partially breathed life into her, but then after Lucifer was banished and she was left unfinished, God breathed some more life into her and gave her existence, saying that she would be a useful pawn in the path to Judgment Day." He then turned to me to say, "Now I could fly you to the edge of Heaven, but I can't go near the entrance; I'm barricaded out remember? You'll have to go get her."

"But how is he going to do that? He's not dead," Dean asked Cas.

"He'll have to latch onto my grace and he can pass for an inferior angel, I believe that would work."

"Alright, let's do it then! Go save some innocent Devil spawn from Heaven!" Dean said excitedly.

I looked at Dean and Cas in fear and I guess Cas could read my thoughts, because then he blurted out, "You're going to face one great obstacle when you get to the gates. The shackles binding her to the gates can only be opened with a set of keys Michael has, and he's in the Cage, so that wouldn't work-"

"Well then how am I supposed to get her?!"

"Let me finish, Sam. You could also cut the chains off with Michael's angel blade, which we do have," Cas replied back to me.

"Wait, since when did we have Michael's blade?" Dean asked him.

"I retrieved it from him before he was pushed into the Cage," he said proudly.

"Well then let's do this tomorrow, after I rest or something, because I can't do anything right now. My head is reeling and Lucifer gave me a headache," I say back to them.

Cas and Dean look at each other and leave my room. I sit back and groan in exhaustion and exasperation.

* * *

The next day loomed over my head all day, and I was honestly ready to get this over with. But what will I do if I screw up? Shit, Lucifer would smite me. But what had he said about a soul mate? Maybe I was supposed to keep her safe for someone else.

Cas kept on checking on me all day, making sure I was going to be well enough to carry out my task tomorrow. Dean kept on asking me if I was absolutely sure I wanted to do this and that he could do it for me, but Cas said that since Dean and Michael already had problems in the past, it wouldn't be safe for him or all of us and that Annabella may get startled and refuse to go if Michael's "one true vessel" came to rescue her because of Annabella's past experiences with him.

I had so much pressure riding on my back and for the first time in a long time, I was genuinely scared and on edge for this. The whole day flew around me, I ate some, but I felt sick to my stomach about what would happen if I didn't get this done. The world, going up in flames, and me not being able to do anything about it. I finally turned in for the night and fell into a dreamless sleep.

_(Dean Winchester POV)_

I was worried about Sammy. It was Dad's dying wish I keep him safe. And now he was going to rescue the daughter of LUCIFER, the one who tried to possess him?! He isn't making any sense. Honestly he must be under some kind of influence because he's not been right these past few days. I look over to Cas, who's sitting across from me at the table. We'd been talking about Sam's mission tomorrow and he was trying to reassure me that Sam would be returned safely.

One moment while he was talking, he looked up at me and my eyes caught his. This had happened before. He stopped talking about whatever he was talking about and we both just sat there and gazed at each other. His blue eyes, so full of wonder and wisdom- whoa hold up, Dean Winchester. You do not have feelings for Cas! Snap out of it!

I quickly looked away and gulped. "I guess I'm going to go to bed now, Cas. I'll see you in the morning," I say to him and sit up from my chair and walk away.

When I get to my room, I take off my shirt and toe off my shoes and lay down on the bed. I ran my hand through my hair and tried to not think about what happened with Cas and I back there. I decided to brush it off and go to bed. There was no use worrying about the past. I drift off and the only thing keeping my mind straight is about the upcoming day.

Light shone through my window and I woke up. Cas was probably cooking breakfast already in the kitchen, a ritual of his. I quickly got ready for the day and bounded into the kitchen. Sam was sitting in a chair and eating while Cas leaned against the counter and just looked like he did every day. I felt a smile tug at my lips when I saw him brush flour from the waffles off his sleeve and inspect it on his fingers. Remembering last night, I quickly pushed the thought out of my head and grabbed some waffles on a plate and sat across from Sam. There was tension in the air, and Sam looked as if he had no life in his eyes. After we both finished and Cas had poked and nibbled at a square of a waffle, we went into the common room of the bunker and waited for further instructions from Cas on what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, sorry that Chapter 3 was all screwed up, I'm re-uploding it after A Silent Echo told me about it's unreadability. I saw it, and I flipped out, so here is the ****_new_**** Chapter 3. Thank you for bearing with me. It's my first "big" fanfic, so I'm sorry if it is bad or the grammar is off. I do not own Supernatural, those rights go to the creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Rescued, I Guess**

_(Castiel POV)_

_December 14, 2015_

"We have to go now; Sam or we're never going to be able to do this. You can't back out now," I say to him.

"I know Cas. It's just that I'm a little nervous to do this. I have a lot riding on me if you haven't noticed," he said back.

"I know. You're just going to have to have a little faith in yourself," I reply.

"Ok, you two. Just be safe, and Cas, make sure my brother comes back in one piece. He better not be missing an eye or whatever or I will personally kick your feathery ass to hell," Dean sternly says to me.

"Dean. I assure you that nothing bad will happen to your brother or me," I say to him with a longing look at him. His eyes find mine and they lock, similar to what happened last night. It felt like in that brief moment in time, the whole world was paused. I quickly look back to Sam and I dig my hands into the pockets of my trench coat and retrieve Michael's blade to hand over to him. When I hand it over to him, I say, "Be careful with this. Make sure you don't cut Annabella with it when you cut her shackles or you'll make her lose her grace and she'll be of no use to anyone."

Sam carefully takes the blade and puts it into the pocket of his jacket. He and Dean look at each other and pull the other into a hug and say goodbye to one another. Sam looks worried and Dean looks more scared than his brother about what is about to happen. I can smell their fear. Dean detaches from the hug first, and Sam looks to me and asks, "Well now what?"

"We go. Here, hold onto my arm. Dean, you have to demon proof the bunker, as well as the room she is staying in. The demons as well as angels are going to know she's here and they're going to want her," I say. For the first time, I'm starting to get worried like Sam. He puts his hand on my arm, I flap off, and leave Dean behind.

We're on the edge of Heaven, about a quarter of a mile away from the gates. I'd have to wait here while Sam fetches Annabella; I can't go up to the gates. There is something strange and familiar about the name Annabella. I'd have to ask her once we get her and she calms down from her rescue.

Sam says to me as I look around for a place to sit on, "Ok. I'll be back soon. About an hour or so. I'll have the girl with me and you have to stand ready in case any of the angels are chasing after us or something. I'll see you later."

He runs off and I yell out to him, "Good luck!" He gives me thumbs up and I sit down on a rock that has appeared. Just an hour and we can be back on earth again.

_(Annabella POV)_

I've been waiting. For at least a month for my human and my angel to come rescue me like Death had said to me all those years ago. I glance around me and I see the shackles that bind me to the gates that glow and have electricity course through them when you tug on them too hard. My eyes fall on the book sitting in front of me that contains the name of every human soul entering Heaven in history. My entire life is in this book; it's been the same for so many millennia now. Hundreds of years fly by like two weeks and days seem like a few hours.

Then I hear a noise in the distance. A new soul, possibly? I quickly open the book up and then I have come to see that it is a mere human. A living one, at that. I am genuinely surprised that this human could find an angel to latch onto that was willing.

He approached me at my pedestal and before he could say a word, I inquired, "Who the fuck are you?"

"What?" He asked questioningly.

"I said, who. The. Fuck. Are. You?! Don't you silly humans ever listen?" My voice boomed against the gates and echoed back, knocking the man to the ground, the shadows of my huge gold and grey wings flaring, my brown eyes flashing blue.

"I'm Sam and I'm here to res-" he said while trying to stand up.

I interrupted him saying, "Shut up. I wasn't done speaking yet. Ugh humans," I say as I roll my eyes.

"Wait. Did you say you're here to rescue me? My father sent you, didn't he? He still cares about me... Oh whatever. Your name is Sam?"

"Yes. And I'm here to deliver you to your dad. Come on we got to hurry," he says.

"Um I don't know if you've noticed, but I AM QUITE LITERALLY CHAINED UP HERE," I yell back at him.

"Oh yeah, that," Sam says as he pulls an angel blade out of his pocket.

"Oh yeah, that," I say mockingly and roll my eyes. He walks over to me and gets on his knees to strike the chains with the blade. He gets one chain off and goes to work on the other when I hear a noise. Angels. They've found us. "Hurry! There's angels coming," I say to him in a ploy to hurry him up.

"I am doing this as fast as I can, Annabella. Be patient!" He sternly says to me as I raise my hands in defense. He continues to strike the remaining chain harder and faster while I sat on my chair waiting, my eyes rolled up to the sky and my arms crossed.

The chain finally breaks when an angel appears. Sam scoops me up and I wrap my arms around his neck and he starts to run. But he had only taken two steps when I remembered the gift my father had given to me; the sickle scythe with a blade similar to what an angel's was made of. I yelled out, "Wait! Set me down right now, I forgot something."

"What is it?" he asked as he sat me down and pulled out his angel blade. I ran behind the podium and pulled out the scythe. I heard Sam gasp as I wielded it and hooked it around the attacking angel's neck and pulled it, his head leaving his body and his grace shining. I winked at him and started to run, but he was stopped by another angel and he lunged towards her and stabbed her in the heart. When she fell to the ground, he gestured to me to run and we both ran until we reached the edge of Heaven.

Standing at the edge was an angel who yelled out to Sam, "Hurry! There's more coming and we have to hurry before they can get a trace on us." He glanced at me and stuck out his arm and said, "Grab onto my arm, Annabella. Hurry!" I grabbed onto his arm and we flashed out.

We landed on Earth and my head was reeling. I looked up and I saw the angel's eyes. It was Castiel, the angel from my past that Death had mentioned. I saw another man standing in the room rushing to grab me, and in absolute exhaustion, I fell into his arms and saw only darkness


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Reupload because REASONS. Thank you to Ice Roza for pointing this out to me. Make sure you keep readin' and reviewin' like you always do, my lovelies! I really want need span constructive criticism since this is my first big fanfic. Read on!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Welcome to Earth**

_(Dean Winchester's POV)_

_December 16, 2015_

It had been two days since Sam and Cas had come back from Heaven with Annabella. While they had been gone, I demon-proofed the room she was staying in. At first I thought about angel-proofing her room because that's who was out to get her the most, but then remembered that she was an angel and that would just be a little crazy, right? Cas had never left her side while she was asleep, and he had held her hand and calmed her down when her sleeping body became restless. In those two days she was asleep; Cas stayed by her side and held her hand or climbed into the bed with her to calm her down when she became restless. He would wrap his arms around her small form and whisper things into her ear I couldn't understand. There was something a little fishy about them… they seemed like lovers, only in the sense that Cas was so protective over her.

It was the third day when she woke up again. Cas had led her into the kitchen where Sam and I were. Her and Sam's eyes caught, and she blushed a bit and turned her head. Then she saw me. She looked scared and stepped behind Cas, holding onto his coat like a child. Castiel whispered something to her in Enochian. She timidly stepped out from behind him and looked back towards him and he nodded at her. Then she took a step towards me and looked at me with her wide, brown eyes. I could tell they were full of fear and she held out her hand for me to shake. I introduced myself by saying, "Dean. You?" I stuck my hand out and she grasped it, saying to me, "Annabella," but pulled away instantly and walked back to Cas. She looked at him and he walked her back to the room she was staying in.

A few minutes later, Cas came back out. He turned to me and said, "Annabella feels intimidated by your presence, Dean. She's afraid you may attack her because you're Michael's vessel."

"Well she shouldn't have to worry about anything; Dean said no years ago," Sam inquired.

"No. He did horrible things to her, you don't understand. I don't want to tell you; you should hear it from her," Cas said. It was nice that he was helping her. One angel to another, eh?

Sam walked out of the room with a plate of food for her, leaving Cas and I alone in the room. There was an awkward silence between us, like always. I really hope he and I don't have one of those "moments" again. They've been happening all too frequently. To break the silence, I asked Cas, "What is this 'city of angels' crap Sam was telling me about? He said that's where we're supposed to take her."

"The city of angels is a city in California. It's a translation from the Spanish phrase 'Los Angeles'," he said.

"So we're goin' on a road trip to California? Count me in!" I said excitedly.

"Yes, we should go a couple days before the twentieth, just to make sure we get there in time," Cas said.

I was about to open my mouth when I heard a laugh come from Annabella's room. I looked at Cas and he and I walked curiously to her room where she and Sam were sitting on the bed talking. They looked at us and when she saw me, she grabbed her scythe from beside her bed and held it tightly.

"Sam! Get the vessel out of my sight, he's dangerous to me. He could hurt me, Sam," Annabella said in a scared voice, her lower lip quivering.

"Annabella, it's ok, he'd never hurt you. He said no to Michael years ago," Sam said to her. He put his hand on her shoulder to console her. She dropped the scythe and curled into his arms; he wrapped his arms around her and whispered something consoling in her ears. She pulled away from him and she stared deep into my eyes, her lip quivering, and her eyeliner a mess. When she looked at me, I could almost feel the pain she felt from Michael. Cas walked over to her and said, "Annabella, don't use your powers. It'll be easier for the angels and demons to track us." He turned to me and said, "You should probably go. It'll be easier," and I walked away, feeling crushed.

_(Sam Winchester POV)_

Dean had walked out of the room in a huff. I don't think he understands the harsh impact he has on her. Her torture must have been extremely horrible if someone who even had the slightest of relations with him can set her off so badly.

"You should tell him. Tell him what he did to you and maybe the two of you will come out of this rift you share," I told her.

"I agree with Sam. It would definitely be for the better," Cas agreed.

"I want to tell him, but I can't think straight around him. He sends my body into this 'fright or flight' response you humans have. I'm scared. Scared of him. But he needs to know what Michael did to me," Annabella says with a tear in her eye.

She rose, breaking from mine and Cas' grips, and walked out of the room. We both got up and followed her to the kitchen where she was headed. Dean looked a bit confused as she walked into the room and his eyes found mine and he seemed to ask "what is going on?" I shrugged my shoulders and leaned against the counter.

"I want to apologize for the way I was acting earlier, Dean. It was uncalled for me to act this way and I should have seen past the fact that you _were_ Michael's vessel and not is," Annabella said calmly.

"It's ok. It's understandable; I would have acted the same way. You were hurt for so long it startles you to be around someone who reminds you of them," Dean said back to her. He stepped closer to her and opened his arms. She awkwardly walked into them and his arms wrapped around her teenaged form. He consoled her and after a few moments, they broke apart. I could definitely see why Dean would take pity on her; they were both ostracized at a young age by many people and they had a lot riding on them. The two seemed so different on the outside, but they were so similar.

The rest of the day was fairly average. Dean was having yet another Game of Thrones marathon, probably with Cas, and I was reading. Except Annabella was there. She insisted on sitting with me and watching or helping me with whatever I needed help with. Oftentimes, I would catch her staring at me intently and I would see her eyes. You could see the age and pain in her eyes even though she looked so young. It almost hurt me to see her like that. While I was working, she rambled on about how God had chosen this vessel for her, and how it was her favorite, even though she was very young; fifteen to be exact. She would tell me stories about how people who thought they were destined for Heaven, only to be turned down for their hate and sinning ways. I laughed at those, because it still showed that she was daughter of Lucifer, the man of sin. When she told these stories, her wavy blonde hair would shake, her brown eyes light up with excitement, and she would smile in a way that reminded me of Jessica. Maybe that's why I took a liking to her, she reminded me of her.

Annabella would look at me the way Dean and Cas sometimes looked at each other, and I would look back. We would just sit there, and for expanses of time, our eyes would be locked on each other, and we could feel each other's emotions and feelings. But she was always the first to pull away, probably her vessel kicking in and getting embarrassed, as she would adjust a curl behind her ear and blush whenever it happened.

Out of the blue, Annabella said, "I think I know what my father meant about us, Sam."

"And what did your father say, Annabella?"

"That we were meant to be," she said and looked at me, her lashes blinking slowly.

"I think I agree with your father," I said, and took her left hand and kissed it. She smiled and grasped it tighter, setting it in her lap.

I could tell in her eyes that it was the happiest she'd ever been in a long time. I smiled.

The funny thing? I was too.

_December 16, 2015_

Dean, Cas, and I had waken up hours ago, but Annabella was still asleep in her room. I couldn't blame her, she hadn't slept in thousands of years, and she was bound to be exhausted. It was around three when she rolled out of bed and took a shower. She walked into the common room of the bunker brushing her hair and attempting to braid it. Then Dean had sat her down and done it for her. They joked and smiled the whole time; you could barely tell that she hadn't wanted to be in the same room as each other just yesterday. It was nice to see Dean like this, happy. It was something he never was, or it seemed like it.

Cas had gone and gotten us all burgers for dinner. We all sat down in the common room and talked and ate for a while. Annabella told us stories about her time in Heaven, and we told her stories about our trips across America. This was how it should always be, all of us laughing and talking, not having to worry about the end of the world. I liked it.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry about the wait, I was on vacation. I really want to hear all your feedback, and I would love it if you all reviewed it at the end. Also, I really wanna hear about what you all think about** **my upcoming project, which will be a Samifer Phantom of the Opera AU. I do not own Supernatural, those rights belong to the creators. Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 5: This Dance**

(Annabella POV)

_December 16, 2015_

We were all sitting around the table on couches eating. Or at least Sam, Dean, and Castiel were. I had poked at a few fries, but not much. I sat with Sam, curled up in his chest, and I was rebraiding my wavy blonde hair. When I had one side done, I pulled the burgundy ribbon off the table and tied it off. I repeated with the other side and laid them flat on my shoulders. I crossed my leather-clad arms and my legs, smoothing out the dress I was wearing. I swear to my fathers that these shackles were the heaviest things known to mankind. They clinked when I walked because SOMEONE had left a few links on the cuffs when they were cutting them off.

Getting bored, I decided to mess with Castiel. _Hey Castiel, do you think we should tell them? _I asked Castiel using my mind. He looked up at me with shock in his eyes. I chuckled. Silly little Castiel, always worrying.

_Annabella! Other angels could pick us up on Angel Radio! _He says back with worry in his voice.

_Answer my question, Castiel,_ I say back to him, staring him down and smirking.

_Fine! Yes I think they should know of our past. It's important, _he replies.

I cleared my throat and Sam and Dean looked at me.

"What is it?" Dean asked with an exasperated voice, rolling his eyes.

"Annabella and I feel like you should know about our past," Castiel said.

"Whoa, what past? What happened with you two?" Sam looked at me and asked.

I twirled one of my braids around my finger and nonchalantly said, "Castiel got me pregnant years and years ago and I had his child. You may have heard of him, Samandriel? It's an utter shame how _you _left _our child_ to die, isn't it, Castiel?"

Castiel's eyes fell downward in shame while Dean had to stop from choking on his beer. Sam's face was frozen in shock, his hand partially raised with a burger in hand. Castiel broke the silence and said, "They took it better than we expected. An it was not my fault, Annabella." I rolled my eyes and set my braid down on my shoulder.

"Wait, so you mean to say that you and Cas were a thing?! How does that even work?" Dean questioned.

"God saw we had compatibility, so he matched us together as mates. It was only a friendly arrangement, though. No romantic feelings attached," Castiel said, answering Dean's question. Sam was still frozen in shock until I bopped him on the nose with a French fry.

He shook and then told me, "Oh my God, you're just like your dad, you bop people on the nose," he said sarcastically while I gave him a look and raised my left eyebrow, almost as if I was saying, "Really, Sam?"

"I would prefer it if you not use my father's name in vain like that, Sam. And do not, under any circumstances, speak of any of my fathers in an ill or degrading way," I sternly told him. He nodded, with fear in his eyes. I smiled back at him and curled up to him again.

As I got comfortable, I saw Dean. I read him, his mind and body language, something I had picked up after years of watching people come in and out of Heaven. But then I picked up something: Dean was incapable of dancing! I looked more intently at him until he looked back and his mouth stuffed full of burger said, "What?" But it sounded more like, "Fwuf?"

I interjected saying, "Oh, Dean Winchester, I didn't know that you couldn't dance! What a shame." Everyone looked at me with a strange expression on their face, but Dean was the only one who looked defensive, and he directed at me and said, "I definitely know how to dance! What do you think I am, crazy?!" He scoffed and took another swig of his beer.

I climbed out of Sam's arms, walked over to Dean and took his beer and set it on the table, pulled him out of his chair and brought him in front of the sound system. I leaned over to find a good song playing on the radio and I found a nice, slow one called "Only Hope" by a singer named Mandy Moore. I stood up just in time to see Dean mouth "Help me!" to Sam and Castiel. The two laughed as I spun him around to face me fully.

I guided him and said, "Ok, so you're going to place you right hand on my hip, and your left hand is going to be in mine. I'm going to put my hand here on your shoulder, ok?" He did so with terror in his eyes and I thought to myself, _Damn, this man really can't dance! He's so bad at this._

Dean looked to me for further directions and I said, "You're going to step forward, and then go back and we're going to do a half circle, and you're going to do that four times and then you're going to throw your arms out- yes like that, Dean, and bring me back in and pull me closer to you, go back and spin me, and you're going to do that until the song's over, ok?" He had his eyes glued to the floor where our feet were to make sure he was doing it right. I looked over his shoulder and saw Castiel and Sam laughing their asses off. I couldn't help but laugh either. Dean rolled his eyes and continued to dance. With each step we took, my shackles clinked against the chains. It reminded me that I was still bound to Michael and I felt my heart grow heavier. I shook the unhappy thought out of my head, put on a smile, and continued to dance with Dean. In the whole four minute song, he only stepped on my toes twice.

When the song was over, Sam, Castiel, and I started to clap as Dean jokingly bowed. I laughed along with the boys and yelled out, "Bravo!" as a joke. Then I saw Dean and Castiel's eyes lock and they stared intently at each other and I felt my vessel's heart beat with excitement when I realized something about the pair: they were soul mates. Only soul mates looked at each other the way they did. The way Sam and I did. The way Mary and John did. It was meant to be; they were just so perfect for each other. I smiled with joy seeing my Castiel so happy.

I walked back over to the couches where Sam and Castiel were sitting and pulled them up and dragged them over to where Dean was still laughing. More songs came on; slow ones and fast ones. Castiel was a bit awkward, but he came around soon enough. We looked at the clock and saw it was almost midnight. We had been dancing for two and a half hours. Sam finally walked over to the sound system and turned it off, a whine echoing from all of us. He said to us in a "mom voice", "You guys, we better get to bed, or at least rest for the night. It's been a long day and we need to get ready to go in a couple of days; it's a twenty hour drive."

"Oh, whatever you say, Sammy," Dean said mockingly. He and Castiel walked to the table and picked up the trash. They wandered to the kitchen to throw it away as I tugged on Sam's shirt sleeve. He looked down at me and asked, "What is it, Annabella?"

"Carry me, Sam. I'm tired!" I jokingly complained. He chuckled and scooped me up like he had the day he met me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and put my head into his shoulder sleepily. He walked me to my room and laid me on the bed. He turned to leave until I stopped him with three words.

_(Sam Winchester POV) _

"Stay with me," Annabella said. In the dark, I could see her body silhouetted and I could almost see her lashes batting at me in the darkness.

"Okay," I said without thinking. I walked back over to her bed and she pulled back the covers on the bed. She slipped under the covers after toeing off her ratty red Converse. I heard her shackles clink against each other while she got comfortable in the bed. I got in after she did and at first, we were just laying on opposite sides of the bed, not even touching, when I blurted out, "Can I hold you?"

I heard an answer I never thought I would hear back. A small, quiet, "Yes." She scooted closer to me and I got closer to her. She nestled her chest against mine and I wrapped my arms around her back while she placed her hands on my chest. Her forehead rested on my collarbone and I could hear each breath she took. I pulled her even closer to me and I heard the metal _chink_ of the shackles she wore. I felt so right around her, even more so than when I was with Jessica. This relationship was moving fast, but it felt as if we were making up for lost time, all the time we hadn't spent together. She made me feel happy and when we were together, I felt like this messed up world wasn't so messed up. I knew from the moment I saw her sitting behind that podium that we had a connection. I know people would stare when we were together, but I didn't care. For the first time in a long time, I loved someone.

"I love you, Annabella," I said softly. I didn't expect to get a response, but I did.

"I love you too, Sam." She couldn't see it in the dark, but I was smiling. After our small exchange of words, we laid there in the bed; the only noise was our shallow breathing. She tapped me with the back of her hand and said to me, "You should know about what happened to me, Sam. What Michael did."

"What did he do to you?"

"I'd have to show you," Annabella said. I looked down at her, and she sat up. Her hands wrapped behind her back to unzip her dress, and she let it fall, exposing her bra-clad chest, covered in thin white scars and a single cut going from her neck down to her pelvis. There were also some on her arms and legs, and on either side of her collarbones, the scars of two pentagrams were etched sloppily. I reached out to circle the pentagrams and drag my hand down the lines on her chest and arms. I looked at them with shock and I saw a fear-filled look on her face.

"You think I'm hideous- this is exactly what Michael intended. You don't want to be around me," Annabella said and turned away from, trying to hold back a sob. I turned her back to me and shook my head. Relief flooded her eyes, but I was still confused about all of this.

"What did he- did he cut into you with a knife or something?" I asked her. She nodded and I pulled her into a deep hug. In my shoulder, she whispered, "He tortured me. Relentlessly and a thousand times over. He degraded me, and I almost died. God brought me back, and now I'm here."

"I'm so sorry. Come here," I say as we lay back down in the bed, my arms wrapped around her and her hands curled at my chest. The night drifted off, and we fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
